


Candy Wrappers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries to talk to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Wrappers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

Cast aside. Cast-offs. That's what we are. Cast-offs. Too-small clothes that have been thrown away because we no longer fit. We don't belong.

We can't do anything. We try so hard but you never hear us. You come and sit and talk. You talk and we talk but you never hear us.

Papers. Candy wrappers. Chocolate. She loves candy. Always has. Craved it for nine months. And you bring it. I don't know why. And she tries to give it back, to tell you. But you can't hear us.

Now you'll move on. Candy wrapper cast-offs. That's what we are.


End file.
